


The Fall

by Skyebo6



Series: Welcome to Wellington Wells [3]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Arthur Whump, Arthur!whump, British English, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Fighting, Gen, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possible Spoilers, Rescue, Romance, Scottish, Teamwork, Torture, Whump, blood and horror, hurt Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebo6/pseuds/Skyebo6
Summary: Arthur’s new life in Wellington Wells has just became more complicated, after a particularly quiet night in. He’s in a lot more danger than ever before...Now it’s up to Constable Morland and Ollie to get him out of it.





	1. When It Rains..

Arthur sat quietly, listening to the rain trickling down his window and dripping onto the streets below, twiddling his pen in his hand as he stared down at the paper below him.

_’Dear Ollie,_

_—————‘_

Arthur struggled to think of something to write, he hadn’t seen the Constable this week... in fact the entire week had been rather uneventful. Joy Anniversary Celebrations meant that a bank holiday was issued that week while massive town-wide street parties meant that bobbies were constantly on call, and other than the occasional tea party, Arthur had been bored out of his mind!

 _Maybe you should write about just that, being bored.._ Arthur sighed deeply before laying his hand on his chin and staring out the window.

“Another bloody day in Wellington Wells..” he huffed...

Then he spotted something in the reflection of the mirror.

It was too late to turn around, his eyes widened as he felt a hand clasp around his mouth and shoulders, pulling him back from his seat.

Pure panic filled him as his survival instincts began to kick in, he yelped and began to pull away, more hands held him and secured his arms at his sides..

Shit!  
He couldn’t move!

He heard the men chuckling, he forced his head to look towards their faces..  
And nearly fainted when he saw them.

_Doctors! Ohmygod oh my god! Fuck FUCK!_

_If there’s ever a time to show up Morland it’s now, pleasepleaseplease I NEED YOU_

He was shaking, his phobia was clearly getting the better of him. Arthur was frozen.

The doctors could read the fear and confusion on his face, it only added to their morbid satisfaction, as their smiles grew wider.

“Now now... what’s with all the fuss, hmm? You know we’re only here to help...” one whispered, a snicker, low and audible, in his words. Arthur tried pulling himself away from the doctors face once again, the struggle of a desperate man, but to no avail. He could feel the tears welling in the corners of his eyes, his heart hammering in his chest.

“You look confused.. well, you see, we’ve been sent to get you... doesn’t that sound fun now.. hmm? Of course we can’t tell you by who... that would spoil the surprise entirely! Wouldn’t want that now, would we, downer?” Then came the ruffling of fabric as one of the doctors dug through his pockets..

..And pulled out a very threatening needle. Arthur squeaked, much like that of a mouse being tormented by a cat. 

“Now, you’re coming with us... no hassle please, this will only sting a bit..” Arthur shut his eyes tightly as the needle pierced into his neck, it wasn’t long before he felt himself fade away from consciousness.

=========================

It was another fabulous day in Wellington Wells, Uncle Jack’s morning broadcast had just begun and the official Joy Celebrations had come to a close. Constable Morland found himself ecstatic at the thought of seeing Arthur again.

The bobby knocked on the door before entering the flourist and making his way to the counter, he swears to himself the aroma got sweeter each time he visited.

Deborah Falker was already leaning on the counter when the bobby entered, fresh cup of tea in hand and the radio switched on high. As soon as she noticed the Constable, she reduced the volume, flashing her sweet smile in his direction.

“Good morning Constable! Here for that delivery?” She said at his approach, moving to gather the bouquet.

“Yes indeed I am Mrs Falker, and might i add what a lovely dress you have on today! Really brightens the room!” He exclaimed.

Deborah laughed at the comment, “Thank you Constable! I just threw some fabric together honestly!” She waved him off bashful, she wasn’t doing well to hide how flattered she felt.

“Reminds me of the fields in the garden district that does, the colour will really stand out in a crowd!” He added.

“I can’t tell you how lucky a fellow your Arthur is Constable, he’s found himself a real gentleman!” Affection laced her words, she’d grown rather fond of the bobby over his many visits. She handed him the flowers and waved to him as he walked out of the door.

The Constable continued towards Arthur’s house, each step was a bounce. He couldn’t wait to see the man again, it felt like it had been forever since!

He was snapped out of his thoughts, by another bobby no less. Shouting as he dashed towards him. “Morland, just in time!” The bobby panted, “Some angry bloke is trying to bash Mr Hastings’ door in!” Morland’s eyes widened as he dashed towards the commotion.

He arrived to find two more of his squad there, one trying to persuade the small crowd to disperse and another trying to pull back a very pissed off scottsman.

Morland pushed his way through the crowd, the bobby following him to the door. “All right people, nothing to see here! Move along!” His voice sounded like more of a plead, but the people seemed to get the point and backed off..

No doubt they’ll be watching from the nearest houses or benches, Arthur had become somewhat of the town’s sweetheart after his return to the Parade, any gossip of him and Morland was gold, especially among the older women and pub-patrons.

Morland joined his colleague in talking to the frantic scottsman.

“You BASTARDS, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS, I swear if you’ve done ANYTHING to harm little Artie i’ll-“ the man was waving around a cricket bat, enhanced with various screws and sharp looking nails. 

Morland held up his arms and began to talk the man down, “Alright now, come off it... we wouldn’t even dream of harming Mr Hastings... best be putting that down sir, before someone ends up hur-”

This earned him a punch in the face, it nearly knocked the lights out of him. His instincts kicking in when faced with a downer, he lept at Ollie, sending them both crashing through the door, the other three bobbies dashing in behind them.

They froze in the doorway, Ollie and Morland didn’t seem to notice, both kept rolling around on the floor, throwing punches and a few stray kicks from the scott.

One of the bobbies spoke up, “M-Morland...” it was more of a mumble, Morland never heard, he kept on with the squabble, pinning the scottsman to the ground and reaching for his batton, hands and face stained with blood. 

Another bobby slapped the one that had spoken in a gesture, as if to say ‘move out of the way’ as he shoehorned himself through the door.

“CONSTABLE MORLAND!” He bellowed, bringing the bobby back to his senses, he looked up to finally notice the scene in front of him. The scott saw this as his opportunity, pushing the Constable off him and taking the chance to stand up. The Constable remained fixated on the sight.

As the scott grabbed for his cricket bat, he noticed the lack of threat from his previous attackers. He glanced towards them... they looked like they were in some sort of trance...

Until he spotted it too, and his jaw dropped.

Tea was dripping everywhere, books and paper scattered all over the floor.. the signs of a struggle... He walked forwards to inspect before noticing a piece that had something handwritten on it....

_‘To Ollie,_

_————-‘_

_Bastards_

“Bastards!” He erupted.

“Fucking rat bastards! I’ll get whoever did this! No wonder I didn’t get my bloody letter, the boy didn’t even have time to write it!”

The Constable snapped back to reality, he turned to his colleagues starting, “Secure the area, dont tell anyone any details... just, make sure nobody comes near this house..” he spoke dryly, they didn’t even question him, they turned and set off to fulfill his orders.

He walked over what little was left of his crushed bouquet, stray petals sunk into the floor, joining the muttering scottsman in his inspection.

“Sir...” he spoke, the man still speaking to himself, he seemingly never heard the bobby speak. He tried again, “Sir, Please!” He begged, this snapped the scott back to reality, he could sense the desperation in the bobby’s voice.. and somewhat reluctantly replied, “... Aye..?” He eyed him up and down.

“How-how do you know Mr Hastings...” he questioned, his composure was once again breaking.

This wasn’t at all how his morning should have went.

The scottsman sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair and clutching the letter close to him, “Im.. im his old neighbor, Ollie Starkey... the lad he’s, wel he’s been leaving me letters every Saturday night and.. and well, I never got one last night, Did I?! Some Prick’s went and broke his way in here, my Artie wouldn’t dare leave without cleaning up, he was like that as a wee lad you know! Always cleaning up after that wee brother of his...” Ollie trailed off, realising his rambling. Morland glared at him, still somewhat unsure.

 _How could Arthur be soo close with... someone soo violent, a downer no less, judging by the memories.._ he puzzled.

“Well, Mr... Starkey... my name is Constable Morland and I-“  
Ollie’s eyes lit up in realisation, cutting the bobby off, “You-you’re the one wee Artie was writing about! The good bobby! I thought it was a load of bollocks myself honestly... but if that’s you then...”

Morland felt himself warm somewhat at Ollie’s statement, but quickly pushed it down. He needs to investigate.

“Yes we’re.. rather close indeed..” he says reluctantly.

Ollie began to chuckle, “Oh Artie, laddie you always knew who to pick” he shook his head.

Morland’s eyes caught a glimpse of light coming from the floor, his eyes suddenly fixated on a single object among those littered books and paper, glistening through the mess.

He kneeled and grabbed hold of it, only to discover..

_A needle..._

_A **Doctor’s** needle..._

_Oh god Arthur..._

He held it in front of his face, noticing the crimson tint at the tip,

_Used..._

He turned white, hands beginning to shake, he covered his face with one. Ollie’s eyes seemed to notice the blood on the needle too, judging by how wide they got. His voice waivered, he asked the bobby, “Who-“

“Doctors..” He replied in a growl.

Repulsive men, absolutely horrid, the stuff of nightmares..

_But necessary.._

_Oh Arthur, what have you done?_ he laments

“They wouldn’t have killed him... he might be...” The bobby paused, eyes frantically searching the needle, he could feel his breath hitch as his world became greyer and his focus shifted.

_Withdrawal_

Ollie’s wide eyes stared at him, panicked for the sake of his young friend, he jumped towards the bobby, shaking him by the shoulders. “WHERE” he bellowed, “WHERE IS HE?! SPEAK LAD FOR GOD’S SAKE!!” Morland’s eyes snapped back to reality, focusing on Ollie’s with destain.

“... our best bet is to check the Wellington Health Institute..”


	2. An Apple a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finds himself in a strange place/Ollie and The Constable investigate.

His eyes blinked open slowly, adjusting to the bright lights above him. On instinct, Arthur tried roll around onto his belly to stand. His joints cracked and his body protested the movement, he was forced to give up.

He managed to sit himself up, it was then that he took in his surroundings. It looked like... the room to an ordinary house? It wasn’t his house though, it was almost...

Arthur knocked on the wooden floor, a hard sound came from it, these were not real floorboards.

 _Concrete..._ Arthur looked puzzled. Not many places were mad of concrete these days, only government buildings, institutes and and businesses such as the O’Corran.. although he suspects that even they are government owned. Wellington Wells was not a common place for free speech.

He shifted his position to view the wall behind him, there was a very large window.. and two doctors were watching him from the other side.

Arthur gasped, quickly backing up until his back hit the other aide of the wall, never taking his eyes off the doctors.

A door opened from somewhere in the room, camouflaged with wallpaper. He didn’t dare see where it was, he was too petrified at the sight of the Doctors, who exchanged glances and vacated their observation room. Arthur would have been relieved, had he not heard the sound of someone clearing their throat from the right hand side of the room.

Arthur jumped, startled, 

“Mi-Miss Byng...?” His voice was a small cracking mess, confusion filled him to the brim.

_Wha-what?_

She was smiling at him, his mask sniled back.

“Good evening Arthur, hope you don’t mind my minor interruption.” She wandered closer to him, eyeing him up, “I simply had to remove you from the Parade for a while.” She said nonchalantly. He could only blink at her, _What in christ’s name-_

“I do wish I didn’t have to use the doctors, a bit too rough for my taste, but... well they’ll have better use with you than me.” She began pacing, “Of course Arthur, you’ve been a bit naughty haven’t you? I could tell you were still off your joy the minute you stepped foot in my office again.” She walked over to him and proceeded to get very close to his face,

“Im. Not. Stupid.” She deadpanned. “I can see right through that silly act of yours, we’re not playing Hide and Seek!”

Arthur gulped, he knew there was something he found really intimidating, even creepy, about Victoria..

She could read him as well as a doctor could..

“I simply cannot tolerate it, Arthur you are a great worker, and a great friend... but no exceptions, you Are A Downer! We are going to fix that very soon... i’d miss not having your face around the office...” she pouted, as if to mimick sadness.

She turned her back to him, caressing a bottle of joy in her hands, “Nobody should have to live with their past... it’ll only bring them down... not you Arthur...” she turned around, holding the pill bottle out to him,

“Please Arthur, just take one... we can forget this whole thing ever happened, you can be happy again!

.. Can’t you?” She smiled at him.

Arthur ... couldn’t. He just couldnt, he never wanted that life again. He wanted to hold onto the hope of seeing Percy again, to feel his own emotions, REAL emotions, to LIVE his own life...

But then again.. life was life.. if he could live another day he could see his friends again, Gardening with Mrs Addington, tea parties with his co-workers, writing letters to Ollie with the occasional visit which he always very much looked forward to..

Evening walks and dinner with Constable Morland..

He placed his head in his hands, he didn’t see any other option really, if he took the joy he could always go off it again..

_Unless they watch my every move..._

It was better than whatever could happen to him here.

Arthur had obviously taken  
too long to decide, or perhaps it was him putting his head in his hands that Victoria took as his answer, because the moment he snapped back to reality, he found that Victoria had already gone.

_Let’s face it Arthur, she probably wouldn’t have let you out... even if you did take the damn pill..._

Arthur hugged his knees to his chest, allowing his head to fall to them, and he cried.

=========================

It was the first time Ollie had seen the Parade in years, not since the war anyway...

It was all so new... and shiny..

It made him feel sick.

He and Constable Morland were standing outside the doors of the Wellington Health Institute, a clear plan of action in mind, both had drawn up on their way over. The Constable had used Arthur’s pen and some blank paper to create a makeshift map of the facility, their target was the room where the medical records of all the Wellies was being stored, approximately one key card lock, an elevator ride and a hallway away from the entrance.

Three plans, that’s what they had. Start with plan A and change course if it’s not quite going as planned. 

“Ready you bobby bastard?” Ollie huffed out, disappointed by the lack of violence in their plans.

“Ready as i’ll ever be...” he paused, “... you Bampot.”

Ollie stared at him, before bursting into hysterics, Morland was chuckling beside him.

“Did I use that right?” He questioned, still ammused.

It took Ollie a minute to stop laughing, he wiped a tear from his eye, “Aye lad, just.. never say it again, makes you sound like a bloomin Eejit!”

After they’d finished their good laugh, they stepped foot inside the building.

“Now, let’s not muck this up” Morland whispered, grabbing hold of Ollie’s shoulder and dragging him in to reception. The receptionist looked rather exasperated, you wouldn’t even think she’d taken joy before! However her very position here proved that she was a regular user.

“Hello Ma’am” he greeted, tipping his hat, “I’ve just brought this downer from the street, would it be too much bother to ‘have him seen to’?“ he winked to her, she looked down to her telephone and rang up a number. “Doctor required at reception, we have a bobby here who’s claimed to have brought in a possible downer. Have him seen to.” She said drearily.

It wasn’t long before two doctors arrived to claim Ollie, he followed them to the treatment rooms on the second floor.

 _Brilliant, just a few rooms away.. maybe if I..._ Ollie proceeded to kick one of the doctors in the shin, before cracking his fist accross the other one’s face when they jumped in surprise. He kicked the first doctor in the face, leaving them out cold on the floor.

“Ye can stick yer plan up yer arse, Constable Fanny” he chuckled to himself. 

He used the electro-lock shocker to gain access to the filing room, _Oh.. well this might take a while.._ he sighed, already bored at the prospect of having to sift through them all. He checked under H, for Hastings, he’d only made it a quarter of the way through before the alarm began to sound, followed by the announcement of a dangerous downer on the loose.

_Shitttt_

He began frantically searching, it wasn’t long before he found it and made his way down the corridor, then the stairs, pushing past the many doctors and bobbies to the exit. Constable Morland felt a rush of air pass him, and then another shout “I’ll lose them! Meet me at You know where!”

 _Not subtle at all, Mr Starkey._ he rolled his eyes. He made his way back to Arthur’s house, where half an hour later a very exhausted, smelly and sweaty old Scottish man appeared, heaving with every step.

“Got... it..” he panted heavily.

The Constable gave it his all not to laugh. “Someone didn’t follow the plan, did they?”

“Oi, shut it!” came the loud reply.

The file was flung on the table, Morland began to read through new entries as Ollie acquired himself something sugary.

When he returned, he didn’t like how pale the bobby had become, nor the shaking hands, cusping a pill bottle picking out another joy.

“What... what did you see lad?” Ollie asked cautiously.

“Verloc..” The bobby muttered.


	3. Sinking Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morland and Ollie reach St Georges Holm/ Arthur thinks.
> 
> •SERIOUS WARNING•
> 
> Anything beyond this chapter may be a spoiler, if you haven’t played the whole game or your favourite let’s player hasn’t beat it yet, DO NOT READ!

Morland held the joy in his palm. It didn’t occur to him until that moment that he was working to save a downer... with another downer..

These are people he should have been perfectly ok with killing. Actually... he nearly did kill Ollie! But now it just..  
It didn’t feel right..

After he’d met Arthur, his world had changed. The drug didn’t feel nearly as effective without him around... Was Arthur bringing him down..?

 _Or was he bringing me to reality..._ he sighed.

_I should just take my joy..._

He continued to stare at it, pondering his life. He had no memories, no past, without Arthur, and he could see himself having a future without him either. 

He moved the joy up to his eyes, he’d never felt so much disgust for something he used to see as a miracle. He was further into withdrawal than ever before, and he was beginning to see the world in a new light. Feelings he hadn’t felt in years flooding him, dread, anger, fear, hatred...

Pain...

Morland buried his face in his hands, he could feel it all now, the gravity of the situation. How much danger was his Arthur was in?

He didn’t know he was now faced with the same choice Arthur had taken.

 _I wish i was as strong as you.._ he lamented..

Then he took the pill.

Colour flooded back into his vision, the dread faded from his body, there was now nothing negative in the world. His confidence returned, he was going to get Arthur back, he was going to live a happy life with him..

After he’d had a lovely chat with Verloc, of course.

Ollie frowned in his direction, he never was good at hiding disapproval, but his better judgment stopped him from opening his mouth. He’d just watched a man break.

“We should be off, the good doctor awaits!” He heard the bobby chirp, he could only shake his head.

=========================

He could hear mumbling coming from behind the glass. He didn’t care.

Arthur had been lying there for hours, the tears had long since left him. All he could do was stare at walls and occupy his mind.

He began trying to picture Percy’s face, down to every last detail. It only made him feel more depressed, as each image he created seemed off in some weird way. He felt as if he’d never be able to completely remember him.

He couldn’t be alone with his thoughts either, ever since the attack he’d been under constant surveillance, it weakened his concentration. He felt as though he was in hell, surrounded by his worst fears and disconnected from everything he cared about.

He wonders if Ollie had ever come looking for him, he was likely to get suspicious when Arthur’s letter hadn’t appeared in the hatch.

 _I hope he didn’t find himself in any bother..._ Arthur sighed, he just wanted to go home.

The voices became silent, Arthur dared to glance towards the window, the doctors had left.

“Oh... that can’t be a good s-“ he began, only to be cut off by the sound of the cell door opening.

He darted upright into a sitting position, unknowingly holding his breath.

“...you remember your orders?” Came the low voice of a doctor, walking inside the room.

“Yes, now lets get him moving, we can’t keep _him_ waiting.” barked the second. Both descended on Arthur, pinning him to the ground and injecting him,

He was out like a light in a matter of seconds.

=========================

 _Constable Morland,_ Ollie figured, _Is a very useful ‘friend’ indeed.._

It had taken an hour to walk to St Georges Holm, Ollie remembered the days when crossing a bridge became impossible, they were always ‘broken’. However his new friend here managed to get them access in a matter of minutes with a minimal amount of effort. Bobbies truly had the special treatment.

He also soon discovered that just being NEAR the man allowed him things he’s never had before. He didn’t have to watch what he was wearing in the towns anymore, bobbies weren’t threatening him and he didn’t have to constantly greet people to avoid an angry mob.

He thinks he’ll be borrowing Morland for many ‘social’ occasions in future.

They walked silently at first, traversing the town together. Ollie finally spoke up.

“So lad... how did you meet our wee Artie?” He questioned, earning a look from the Constable.  
“I.. well I- I suppose I saved him from a downer... I thought he was brilliant.” He faced his front again, trailing off as he spoke. “He helped our lovely Mrs Addington out, jumped right in front of the bugger, gave me enough time to arrive and give him a good thrashing before anyone got harmed!” He chuckled, “Then... i walked him home... his face was like a fish out of water so it was, thought the downer had got ‘im, had to make sure he was alright, you know?” 

Ollie quirked an eyebrow at him, “so, what made ye go see him again?”

The Constable hesitated, searching for the right words, “Well... I thought Mr Hastings looked... Well- he looked like an interesting sort of fellow, you know how it is... and I figured I’d get to know him before the party, give me someone else to talk to instead of just my men, I suppose.” He let a sweet smile slip, Ollie looked up at him ammused.

He remembered Arthur’s letter about that night, how utterly mortified the lad had sounded in his wording, and how lovestruck that Morland’s actions had been described. He could tell instantly what the Constable thought of his young Artie... and what feelings his young Artie didn’t realise he returned.

_There’s a lot you can learn from words.._

Ollie had to make sure this bobby was good enough, and Ollie was liking this first impression, he could tell the Constable deeply cared for his wee laddie.

_But would he give up his life here for Artie?_

It wasn’t long before they reached they crossed the bridge to Holm of Usglass, reaching the door to Haworth Laboratories. Curfew was fast approaching, the bobby knew he hd better get Ollie indoors soon. 

The first issue quickly became apparent... peaking through the window, they discovered.. 

“Aw fucking Great eh? Nobody’s fucking in there are they?” Ollie shouted, making the bobby flinch. Ollie began kicking the doors in vain attempt to open them. “LET US IN YOU BASTARDS!” 

Morland strayed from Ollie to the side of the entrance, he followed a pathway to a toxic area. He noticed a hatch, he quickly slid on his gas mask and began to twist the valve. 

_Shit... jammed_ his mouth formed into a thin line, they were going to have to wait until the morning. 

He returned to find a group of bobby’s from accross the bridge watching Ollie’s rampage, _This could end badly.._

He quickly took Ollie arm and began leading him towards the town, Ollie still screaming at the air. Once he convinced the crowd he ‘had it under control’, he gave Ollie a stern warning. 

“Listen sir, you have to stop. You could land us both in hot water if you keep screaming and shouting, you don’t want to wake someone up! Now listen, it’s about to hit curfew and it’s now my job to get you indoors...” The bobby trailed off, his job mode had switched on, but where was Ollie going to go? 

“Fucking fine then, we’ll go to the hatch at the park..” Ollie hissed, still clearly pissed about the whole situation. 

_A hatch?_ the Constable wondered. 

Ollie showed him, the Constable had remembered these rooms instantly, they were a place for the electrical and maintenance workers to live in and rest.. 

_So where were the workers?_

Remembering was a bad sign, it meant withdrawal was inbound. The Constable popped another joy before leaving, informing he would meet ollie back there in the morning. 

He made his way to the nearest Popper, zooming back to his station. Walking towards his post, he was met with his squad. They were stood, laughing and play fighting together, clearly waiting for the last Constable to join in their merriment like each night before. “Morland!”One called, holding a beer bottle towards the sky while perched on top of another bobby’s back. “How is Mr Hastings, Did you find ‘im?”  
“Did you gove ‘im a kiss from us?!” Another bellowed, sending the group into a fit of laughter. 

They grew quiet when they discovered he was in no mood for their antics. 

“I’ve never seen you like this before... what’s the matter?” One piped up through the silence. With a heavy sigh, Morland informed them of the situation. 

“Wait, so you’re telling me that Arthur’s a bloody downer?!” One said in surprise, the Constable nodded stiffly. “Well.. why are you bothering then? He’s a downer, Verloc will sort ‘im out wont he lads?” The others shouted in approval. 

The Constable frowned visibly, disturbing the other men. 

“..I can’t do that to him..” he mumbled. 

Their faces morphed in confusion, “What?” 

Morland grew impatient, “I said I can’t! I Just- I can’t do that to him!” He gave an outburst. “He’ll do something to him, he wouldn’t-.. he wouldn’t be my Arthur anymore!” His Joy didn’t last long at all, it faded quickly, he failed to notice that withdrawal begun to take effect again. 

He couldn’t ever picture that his men would understand... but they did, Clearly they cared for their friend’s feelings, as well as those of the man he had fallen for. The man each had formed a connection with over time, walking with him, chattering and getting to know him when Morland wasn’t around, and even joining in their nightly dinners on occasion, recalling the one night they managed to get Arthur drunk and he danced with them all night.. 

In their minds, and the minds of every other Wellie, a downer was a disturbed, deranged person who found a sick pleasure in bringing those around him down... but the Arthur they knew, and got to know through the Constable, couldn’t possibly have been like that. 

And like that, this akward little man had changed their view of the world.. things suddenly became clearer and maybe... maybe they were too harsh in downers? What if all of them... were like Arthur? 

The squad stood in silence, gravity pulling them towards the situation. The Constable’s withdrawal faded as the other bobby’s entered, a whole group of shaking bobbies. 

One bobby raised his head, staring straight into the Constable’s eyes.  
“We’ll help in any way we can, Morland..” 

========================= 

The world was blurry, his eyes were having a hard time adjusting. He could feel his wrists and legs were being held tightly, and something was wrapped around his middle. He lifted his head slightly, causing a spike of pain to rack through his temple. 

He began to focus, his arms and legs were strapped to a chair, he was sitting. His abdomen was also strapped.. 

_Likely didn’t want me moving too much.._ he reasoned. 

Arthur sat in a bright clinical room, tiles made up each side of the room. Ceiling, floor and walls. A heart rate monitor was attached to his arm, and many different... 

_Science-y sticky things?_ Arthur had no idea what they were. They pere placed around his head, one other placed over his heart and two placed above his lungs. It was then, Arthur realised, that he wasn’t wearing any clothes. 

Arthur’s face turned bright red, _ohmygod just- Arthur just relax.._ he could hear the heart monitor pick up, beeping in time with his heart. 

A clatter came from behind him, two doctors walked in front of him, he only just began to register they were talking. 

“-efinitley awake, Doctor, shall we being?” One smiled down to Arthur, he could feel himself moving further back, eyes wide. The monitor’s beeps grew more frantic. 

An exasperated sigh, followed by a familiar voice chimed in, “Yes yes let’s get this over with... shall we?” 

_Verloc..?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry im late on releasing this... the news on Stefan karl hit me pretty hard. RIP to a true legend and a beautiful soul, heaven just hgot stronger.
> 
> Second, and idk if anyone’s interested, i drew Arthur and Morland! I’ll link both versions:
> 
> -Pencils: https://www.deviantart.com/skyebo6/art/Arthur-and-Constable-Morland-Bobby-x-Arthur-A-760489642
> 
> -Ink: https://www.deviantart.com/skyebo6/art/Arthur-and-Constable-MorlaBobby-x-Arthur-Hastings-760477498
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Shoutout to Deviantartist Safira-Ground
> 
> (BIG FAN OF YOUR WORK! Keep it up!)


	4. Finding the Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur pleads with Verloc/Ollie and Morland visit Haworth Laboratories.
> 
> *MAJOR SPOILERS*  
> You have been warned!

Arthur felt as though Verloc’s eyes were burning into his soul.

He’d locked eyes with Arthur the moment he’d spun around to introduce himself to his new ‘subject.’ He could tell Verloc recognised him right away..

After a moment, Verloc spoke, “...So, you’re the one Miss Byng wanted to dispose of..?”.

He scoffed, “You know, I thought about you long after that little stunt you pulled... so you’re a friend of Sally Boyle’s then? Thank you for stunting my progress by stealing my cod liver oil for that _whore_.” He spat, Arthur flinched at the bitterness of his words.

“What I wonder is.. how did you do it? You’re small, petite even...” he continued, he grabbed Arthur’s arm and squeezed it tightly, “You possess no muscle...”, he then slapped Arthur accross the face, hard. The crack echoed through the room as Arthur yelped and winced from the sudden impact, Anton moved closer to Arthur’s face, noses almost touching as he studied his reaction. His face instantly lit up, “And...” he smiled a devious smile, “Ohh my dear, this will be fun... you have a very low pain tolerance.” he almost whispered the last part, his voice in a low grumble.

_What did he mean by... what? This will be fun...? Be brave Arthur.._

He stood back up again, walking towards a chair, moving it until it was situated in front of Arthur. He grabbed a notebook and pen from a nearby desk before sitting down, crossed-legged, ready to write down some results.

Arthur suddenly found his voice, it was small and hesitant, but still a voice, “Wh-why am I... why am i here? What are you doing...?” Arthur couldn’t hide the tremor in his voice, Anton’s face remained straight, devoid of feeling. He simply clapped his hands, exclaiming to the doctors, “One of you explain it to him... he’ll forget anyway.” He waved off.

One of the doctors kneeled by Arthur’s side, resting his hand on Arthur’s bound arm, face close enough to smell the foul breath of the doctor escaping his mask. Arthur felt a shiver go down his spine, the room felt colder.

“You, my dear friend” he spat, “are going to be lucky indeed!”

“You’ll be the first.. recipient.. of Dr Verloc’s brand new ‘permanent solution’!” He chirped, his twisted happiness flowing through him.

Noticing the widening of Arthur’s eyes, he continued, “Yes yes! You seem to be getting it now! You’ll finally be accepted in Wellington Wells without having to take another joy, you can come home... if this succeeds..” he let a dark chuckle, echoed by the other doctor still situated by the door.

“Andrews, get out of his face.. look at him, he’s about ready to go into shock! He’ll faint before we even get the data if you keep that up!” Verloc chimed in, Arthur figured he was referring to his pale face. 

The doctor stood, instead walking to the back of the chair. Leaning his tall form over Arthur’s chair so he was looming over him.

Arthur gulped.

“Right then,” Anton proclaimed, his hand running through his hair, “First test!”

=========================

Morland knocked on the hatch door loudly, earning a groan from the man inside.

“What is it?!” Began the reply, “Worker... working in here! Go away!” The shout sounded tired.. and annoyed.

Rolling his eyes, he replied, “Constable Morland, sir. May I come in?”

“Go on right ahead Constable!”, Morland opened the hatch door, kneeling, he yelled inside, “Oh, and I brought help!” He began climbing down. Ollie walked out from the bathroom, flask in hand.

“Wh.. what dae ye mean ye bro-WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YE MAD LAD?!” The Scott cried, seeing the group of bobbies that began dropping into the shelter, soon, 6 were standing before him, including Morland.

“Mr Starkey, i’d like you to meet my men!” He gestured to them each, “Perry,” he gestured to the smallest of the group... only by a few inches. Bobbies were giant, but Perry was one exception. Bosting blonde hair and a somewhat rounder face. “Williams,” he moved to a buff, tall man, he looked as though he had healthy meat on his bones. “Whistler,” he gestured to the redheaded man, sporting a rather large nose and several small stains on his uniform, he evidently wasn’t the neatest of bobbies, “Mcdaniel” the black-haired bobby practically bounced as he waved a hearty hello in Ollie’s direction... he was pretty sure that was what the man was like, both on AND off joy, finally, the Constable relayed, “and last but not least... Constable.” Gesturing to an average cut and paste bobby, he smiled. Ollie waited a while before asking,

“Constable... who?” The other bobbies snickered, Constable Constable crossed his arms, his eyes rolling in mock embarrassment.

“My name is.. Constable, that is my name” he spoke up. Ollie began loudly laughing, the others followed closely behind, _Constable Constable?!? What a name..._

Not only did he look the plainest, his name was LITERALLY Constable!

“We’ve known you for bloody ages and it’s still funny!” Constable Perry slapped Constable on the back in their fit of laughter. By the end, everyone was clutching their sides, breathing heavily and wheezing out what little remained of their outbursts.

“Alright... alright, we have a job to do lads, come on!” Morland said, brushing a tear from his eye.

They exited the hatch, Ollie sandwiched in the middle of the group, as if to protect him or hide him, Ollie couldn’t tell. Arriving at the laboratory entrance once more, they discovered it still lay abandoned.

“T-this isn’t right, this can’t be... it’s suppt o be guarded 24/7!” Constable exclaimed, something was going on here..

“There’s really nobody in there?” Morland’s face fell, Perry placed his hand on his shoulder. He knew how bad Morland must have been hurting.

“...We need to get in..” he said, urgently. _What if they’d already hurt Arthur? What if im already too late?_ he bit the back of his hand, nerves sinking in. Ollie seemed to have the same thought.

“Wait!” Whitler chimed in, “Constable Byrne was moved here a few months ago... right? Our bunks are near his, a-at the station.” He stuttered slightly, “We could pay him a visit!” The other bobbies hummed in argreement. Morland quickly turned to Ollie,

“Mr Starkey, hide behind that corner and wait for us... DO NOT go near the toxic waste, i must insist sir!” 

_Truly still a bobby at heart..._ Ollie mused, he felt more comfortable around the officer...s... officers. They are clearly getting out of their comfortable little jobs to do something truly dangerous for them... risking their lives for his own little Artie... _Maybe now he’ll believe ‘is when i say he’s worth fighting for.._ ollie hummed.

The bobbies dashed back to the nearest popper, appearing at the station. They walked in line formation, Williams led the way to Byrne’s shared bunk room. They found Byrne himself, sat at a desk, throwing a small bouncy ball off of the wall. They piled in, Whistler clearing his throat to garner the bobby’s attention, who jumped at the unexpected intrusion. 

“Oh well, looky here, my old squad is it?!” He smiled at them, “Been a while lads, how have you been, come in, come in! Pull up a chair! Erm... nevermind.. so, what can i do for you?” He rambled, the others turned to Morland, who sighed before he responded to the smiling man. 

“Byrne...” he paused, the man wasn’t going to like this one bit, “We need your keycard, we’ve got business in the Haworth labs a-“ he was suddenly cut off. 

“Say no more, Morland! I already can’t help you!” He frowned, “I gave our good Dr Verloc my word that I would protect his property. With. My. Life. No way im handing this over, bo siree!” 

Morland had been afraid of this answer, the last thing he wanted to do was fight this man, he had been a rather good co-worker... 

“I-Im afraid.. I must insist Byrne.. you see, Verloc- He’s-“ Byrne stood, closing the distance between him and Morland, he looked as though his patience was thinning. 

“Now, I won’t say this again, so listen carefully... I. Will NOT. Give. You. My. Card. Do you understand?” He emphasised each word by stabbing his finger into Morland’s chest, causing him to baxk away. Byrne wasn’t going to relent... _Shit.._

“Byrne” he peaded, earning him a heavy punch in the face. Blood began to pour from his nose, he had bursted it... 

His squad was quick to react, pinning Byrne against the back wall of his room. Perry began searching the room for the keycard, finding it in the top drawer of the dresser, Byrne fought back in desperation, trying to bite Constable Whistler. Perry quickly darted from the rolm, allowing plenty of distance between him and Byrne to ensure he wouldn’t receive the keycard back... 

Mcdaniel placed a swift kick to Byrne’s crotch, dropping his missused joy bottle at his feet, whispering a quick, “Forget we did this, im sorry..” as they followed in Perry’s direction. 

========================= 

Agony, in his head. He could hear screaming. bouncing off the walls, into his eardrums, flooding his mind. 

His vision turned black at the corners, he could not control his body... he couldn’t move! 

The pain died, as did the screaming. It felt like it had lasted hours, in reality it had been merely a couple of seconds. His head drooped downeards, exhausted. Verloc rubbed his temples with his free hand, god did he hate when they screamed... always caused the biggest headaches. 

Arthur was definitely in hell, he could feel himself burning. His heart was off the scale, his breathing already erratic. He had no time to process anything, as quickly as the shock had ended, another had begun. His throat was practically ripped, the screaming turned it raw while the dehydration kept it dry. His nausea amplified. Once again, the pain ended. 

He heard mumbling, he thought he did at least... he couldn’t tell.. 

_painpainpain_

“Clearly the placement is all wrong, Andrews, move the pads to position #2...” he paused, looking to the other doctor, “Do you think he would survive if we covered his mouth?” He smirked, “im not terribly fond of the... screaming..” 

The doctor concluded that it would not harm the tests, his breathing may be stinted slightly but.. that was, after all, his problem. 

Anton lifted Arthur’s drooping head with his left hand, he could see the glazed over eyes, a man too weak to continue. He was surprised Arthur had stayed awake this long. Arthur’s eyes struggled to focus on Verloc’s, the man found a sickening pleasure in those eyes... 

He acquired some duct tape, placing it over the barely-concious man’s mouth. That solved the headache problem. 

He sat back in his chair, lifting the notepad once more before barking to Andrews, 

“Once more!” 

========================= 

They barged into Verloc’s office, battons and cricket bat at the ready... the entire facility had been empty, much to their surprise... most of the time, this place was opperational... were were the workers, the bobbies? 

Verloc himself? 

A search commenced, digging through the paper on the large chemical counter... 

Nothing but recipes, they tipped over furniture, cups.. ANYTHING for clues. 

Ollie, in the meantime, searched the bar. _Whiskey, my lucky day!_ he took a swig, balancing himself on the counter as he tipped his head skyward... 

Accidentally pressing a big red button. 

He heard a rattle nect to him, “Oh HEAVENS to betsy!” He exclaimed, jumping at the sudden development. 

A secret passage! He stepped inside, the bobbies cautiously stepping in afterward... 

Collectibles, nothing but antiques and a bunch of art... then they saw it. 

A hallway, full of cells, two of which contained corpses, blood and other bodily fluids. 

_Likely been left to starve to death like animals..._ Ollie sneered.. 

_Oh Artie..._

Morland, in the meantime, was losing his mind. Almost audibly growling at the sight, his face bright red, even through the mask! The other bobbies exchanged sympathetic looks to him, topped with disgust at the inhumane treatment. Whistler stared up at the board... reading alarming words suggesting insanity and attempted suicides at this new ‘formula’ to replace joy... it broke their minds! He felt sick. 

Perry, on the other hand, went the full way upon smelling the room, spilling bile out on the floor... nobody blamed him. 

“Jesus..” Ollie croaked... 

“We should.. we should keep moving.. Constable muttered, nobody protested. 

They reached an office, filing cabinets littered the room.. looked like Verloc’s personal study. 

_The Jackpot!_

“Alright men, search the room!” Morland barked... If there were going to be answers, he hoped to god they wound be here... 

An hour of searching lef to a discovery. 

“LOOK!” Exclaimed a very excited Mcdaniels, who currently sat in a mountain of files, holding a file above his head, waving frantically. Morland snatched it from his hand. 

The file, titled, _’Subject File: Arthur Earnest Hastings’_ , boasted a picture on its cover, almost like that of a passport. Morland had never seen him without his mask before... he nearly became entranced. He pushed the feeling down... 

_Save him first, you can do this later.._

Reading through Arthur’s files was like reading every intimate detail of his life... he would feel guilty about that later. A brother? Percival... Hastings? He felt like he’d seen a newspaper with that name.. 

_Wait.._ it dawned on him, _Arthur... he’s a redactor! The article- it... it made him remember... didn’t it?_ he thinks he finally understands Arthur.. there was a reason to turn into a downer! 

_He was your reason too,_ he thought to himself, he repressed the though, flicking through the pages, reaching an updated page... a recently updated page.. 

_’March 21st 1965, 13:42,_

_Subject has been kept unconscious, he is being contained for the move to Rat Holm, along with the rest of the equipment. Rat Holm will provide necessary means to conduct my test. And, should need be, a useful means of exposing of the subject in the event of failure. Equipment has been tested and cleansed, now ready to carry out the lobotomy, subject remains unaware._

_Minimal testing will be performed before the operation takes place, to ensure his heart and lungs remain stable, as well as to ensure we’re affecting the appropriate areas of the brain. Subject will likely reach Rat Holm within 2 hours.’_

“Perfect,” Morland began in a mumble... “Perfect.. Rat Holm..” his voice rose to a shout, and continued to rise. “Fucking Raven Holm, the bleedin CHEMICAL WASTELAND. Absolutely riddled with plague wasterels?!? ...Great! How the Fuck are we even supposed to get there!” He punched the desk, sending a vibration through the room, the sound made everyone jump. 

“M-Morland..” Perry pleaded, 

“NO, he NEEDS ME!” He entered a full blown frenzy, “You know what they’re doing? They’re going to FUCKING LOBOTOMISE HIM! He is a test subject! What if he doesn’t even survive!” He sunk his shoulders down, leaning on the desk and sending the room into a panic. Ollie was practically red as a tomato, burning with rage so hot, you could feel it practically radiating from him. 

“Let’s go kill some bastards...” 

========================= 

His muffled screaming became quieter with every shock, he couldn’t last much longer... 

When the pain subsided, he tried his best to mumble through the tape.. 

He didn’t have enough energy to do anything else.. so he tried to vocalise.. 

“Once again” waved Anton to the doctor, who decided to speak up. 

“Doctor Verloc, if i may, I believe he’s trying to say something!” The doctor snickered. 

Anton stared at Arthur for a minute, he looked limp.. actually that’s nothing new, he had been from the beginning. He was covered in sweat, shaking violently with fatigue, pain and panting from the lack of oxygen reaching his lungs. Verloc once again tilted Arthur’s head backwards, facing im upwards. His eyes were practically visions of agony, watery, unfocused and his lids half closed. 

Then came another mumble, Anton removed the duct tape slowly, after all, he didn’t want to ruin he man’s lips... he wouldn’t be able to get him to talk again! This earned a desperate gasp from the man, who felt the much needed oxygen flow easier, slight relief in his mind... 

“Go on Arthur.. im all ears!” He cooed, the Doctors joined him at each side, smiling, taunting Arthur to speak. <

“Please...” the ghost of a whisper, “Please.. i-i can... i can’t..” his voice was strained, heavily slurred.. Verloc almost felt sympathy for him... _Almost_

The doctors burst into fits of laughter, heinous in nature... they found the young man’s pleasing funny. 

However much he was enjoying this, night had fallen and Verloc was never getting rid of that headache... perhaps he would cut the downer some slack. 

“Take him back to his cell, we’re done for the day.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh this took a while to write, again thank you all for following my work, it’s truly much appreciated..
> 
> Does anyone actually read this? If yes, leave a ‘Y’ at the end of your comment... if no.. do nothing I guess?


	5. Down the Hatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bobbies prepare for their journey to Rat Holm/ Arthur dreams

The bobbies and Ollie were sat in the shelter, they had to devise a plan, and they had to do it fast.

 _Rat Holm..._ Morland’s thoughts swirled... how was he even going to GET to Rat Holm? It was cut off from the other islands, no bridge connected it. 

Did Verloc have a boat? This was going to be impossible... wasn’t it?

The other bobbies were sat around in thought, pondering much the same thing.. all except Mcdaniel and Perry, who were focused on the radio, listening to one of Uncle Jack’s many shows. ‘Humour Hour - Downers’.

“What do you call three downers at the bottom of the sea... Not enough!” They could hear the hysterical laughter of the host, they used to love his shows, never missed a single one, even on patrol!

“Question: how is a puppy like a mortally wounded downer... they both won’t stop whining!” The laughter came once again, slowly growing duller. “I miss my dog..” the man on the radio said, his memory had clearly slipped through, almost immediately after they could hear the light sound of a pill bottle being rattled. _Joy..._ Perry frowned. He removed his own bottle of joy from his pockets... it was the first day he’d ever gone without taking them.. he was beginning to find out exactly how bad their situation is, from the food to the world falling apart around them.. it became overwhelming.

He could see the other bobbies glancing at him, not judging but.. ashamed nonetheless. Whistler decided to remove his own joy bottle, making his way over to the table, placing it on the surface. He waved for the other bobbies to do the same, Perry looked at the bottle shyly... did he really want to remember?

“Listen here,” came Constable’s voice, “we’re all in this together... we can’t force you not to.. but we’re all here to help, we’re all going to get through this together.” Within moments, large pile of joy bottles and pills was formed, Perry reluctantly complied, placing his own bottle down. 

“No more.” He smiled, nodding to Constable, who gave him a polite nod back..

When one of them was in need of help, the others would not hesitate in lending their hands. Perry adored his colleagues, as much as they adored him... and adored each other. They were the only family they knew. 

Suddenly, a gasp erupted, Williams face glowed, he had an idea. “Sally!” He exclaimed, “Miss Sally Boyle!” The other bobbies seemed to catch on, as if they had been blind, while Ollie sat confused,

“What.. about wee sally?” He quirked his eyebrow,

“She used to be really close to Dr Verloc, she’s our best bet!” Williams beamed, he’d never been more proud of himself... he thinks.

Ollie’s face lit up, he was really going to see his little Sally again? He cleared his throat, pushing down the smile threatening to grave his lips, “So... where can we find her lads?”

=========================

He was dreaming, a memory. He and Percy were in the school playground, Percy perched upon one of the swings as Arthur pushed his way to be stood infront of him. He was facing off against a bully.. and ended up taking a nasty blow to the jaw. He arned himself a trip to the headmaster’s office to be punished for the fight... _more like the pummelling.._ he’d mused at the time. Arthur was a small child, nowhere near as strong as the other children, but he had one heck of a fire in him.

“Arthur... why... why did you do.. do that?” Percy asked him, his voice was confused. Arthur remembers glancing up at him wearily as he pressed the ice pack to his chin. “Because Percy, he was... I don’t know! He was threatening you” He replied in a defeated tone, he could swear Percy’s constant questioning was driving him mad.

“I can’t... i can’t hear you..” Percy stated, Arthur grumbled, before attempting to explain once more.

“He was going to hurt you, Percy, I didn’t want that to happen..”

“Why?”  
Arthur slumped his shoulders, exclaiming, “You’re my brother! We’re a team, remember?”

There was a pause,  
“I love you, Arthur.” The older boy whispered, looking down at his younger brother.

Arthur looked up at him, and moved him into a hug, “I love you too.. Percy”.

The dream ended, he felt himself being pulled into reality.

Arthur hated to admit it, but he was unfortunately getting used to waking up in strange places... Sleep in general seemed to torture him, memories always seemed to re-awaken.

 _At least you can remember his face... for a short while.._ he thought after coming to his senses.

He managed to wrench his eyes open, his head was still cloudy. He was far too weak to really care. He still couldn’t move, any attempt reminded him of the pain he had endured. His limbs felt like lead, limp and unmoving... he couldn’t do anything.

The cell was giving him horrible flashbacks to his time with Mr Cutty.. waking up on the floor into another day of pure horror, being electrocuted at almost every opportunity. Arthur was sure he now had a phobia of butchers. He’d never witness anything quite as horribly grotesque...

 _Perhaps other than yourself Arthur._ he sighed, he was truly left with nothing but his thoughts. Arthur’s opinion of himself had drastically fallen after his time on the bridge, beforehand he was too happy with everything to actually form an opinion of himself.. Percy’s memory seemed to have turned his life on its head, and he began to see himself as a monster. He was, first and foremost, a liar, he had no means of denying it. It was his biggest vice... karma really came back and bit him in the neck. With each new memory that was unveiled, his self esteem was wittled away, piece by piece.

He seemed to be feeling that alot lately...

Perhaps it was the loneliness..

His words were eating his brain, darkness was beginning to overwhelm him, the guilt gnawing at him.. he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Why.. are you do-doing this.. to me..? He groaned out, to nobody in particular. He didn’t expect a response.

Anton’s voice came through the speaker on the far wall, “Well you see, my friend, it’s been difficult to find any... willing volunteers.. let’s just say?” he paused, Arthur’s heart picked up pace as he had received a small fright from the sudden, booming voice. His ears were pulsing from the sheer volume, he only just noticed his migrane. 

“And you? YOU are perfect! I’ve read your file, plenty of big, juicy memories in that big brain of yours.. it’s only natural that I begin this new procedure on a real challenge... so to speak.” He heard a small laugh come out in a huff, Anton seemed to be finding this amusing.

Arthur began to wonder why he was the patient..

“I don’t- I don’t want this!” He shouted desperately, twisting his head towards the window. He saw Verloc’s form stand up and stare at him from the other side. “Can’t we just... can’t we stop this? Let bygones be bygones...?” He used his ‘charming’ voice, which sounded more like an akward intern suggesting a terrible idea in front of a meeting room of professionals.. nervous and unsure.

“Not a chance, I don’t particularly like you, Mr Hastings. Whatever way this goes, whether you live or die,” he spat, “Is of benefit to me.. If you live, it works! I become a hero” he boasted. “If you die... then i learn from my mistakes and practice on some other down and out downer... I don’t care about you.” He spoke, emotionless, voice bitter and honest.

It unnerved Arthur to no end. His breathing hitched, he was beginning to panic. “You- you can’t do that! Im not some... some puppet you can play around with! Y-you can’t keep me here..!” He practically shouted, he knew that maybe wasn’t the best move to have made.

He drew a chuckle from the scientist, “Oh yes we can, Mr Hastings...” he pressed a button on the desk, speaking into the microphone. “Requesting two doctors at the holding cells, testing is to resume at once!”

Arthur gulped.

=========================

Morland placed a firm knock on the door, “Miss Boyle?” He called.

He heard something clatter from within, followed by hurried footsteps. The door opened inwards a crack, Sally stood, blocking the little space with her small frame, she didn’t look as though she was in the mood for visitors.

“Oh... hello Constables, can i.. help you?” She asked rather nervously, they picked up on it straight away. “Do you mind if we come in? We have some questions we’d rather like to ask yo-“ Morland began, he was interrupted by Ollie, who forced his way to the doorstep.

“Sally...? Young Sally Boyle?” He looked at her through wide eyes, how she’d grown! She returned his gaze, her eyes grew in realisation..

“Ollie! Oh my god.. how long has it been!” She chuckled in delight, _He doesn’t seem to remember meeting me.. The drug worked at least!_ she thought in relief, he clearly didn’t remember seeing her at all after she had left Arthur’s home.

“Oh my wee lass, how i’ve missed you! Who’d have thought i’d see you again, and looka t you! All grown up! You should’ve seen the surprise on my face when our wee Artie ran into me in the bloody GARDEN of all pl-“ he was cut off,

“Arthur? You’ve seen him..?” She asked hopefully, part of her still hoped he would forgive her.. she was always afraid she would never get to see his face again.... _even is he did act rather unreasonably during our last meeting.._ she thought.

She could see Ollie’s face fall, she could tell she wasn’t going to enjoy her answer.

“Would ye... would ye mind terribly if we... came in lass? Best be sitting down..” he told her in a hushed tone, _Oh Arthur, what have you done this time?_

They sat in her livingroom, explaining the situation and their current predicament to her. Sally looked devistated... her former sweetheart/best friend was now under the thumb of her former lover.

“You know.. he was- Arthur was my best friend once..” she began, “when i saw him again.. i was so happy, he was all grown up! As stubborn as ever, but still that akward, proper Arthur that i grew up with..” she sighed, “I care about him, I still love him... Just how fucked up is this place?” She laughed ironically, glancing towards Ollie and the bobbies. 

She spoke after a moments pause, “I’ll help you... any way i can, i’ll help you. It’s the least i can do.”

Morland stood, walking towards her before asking, “Do you know any way we could gain access to Rat Holm, Anton’s old laboratory?”

“Y-yes actually! I got to know this fellow during my time with Anton! Harry Cavenish.. he visited Rat Holm a lot back in those days... I don’t know what he’s up to now, but I remember where he lives!” She exclaimed, “I’ll get him to give you what you need!” She smiled.

She sprinted upstairs, returning after a short while, placing two envelopes in Morland’s palm. “This one,” she pointed to the brown one, “Is for you to give to Harry Cavendish... and, this one” she hesitated, “is for Arthur. When you find him...” she smiled up to him, before whispering, “I see that look you’re giving me... its the look i used to give Minda Lowe every time she’d drag Arthur away with that stupid group of hers..” she chuckled sadly. “I know how you’re feeling right now.. about him, trust me I really do.. gosh i felt the aame when i found out he’d remembered Percy and he started that stupid dangerous plan of his...” she trailed off, looking at the ground briefly. “Take care of him for me.. will you?” She pleaded.

Morland nodded, he felt a great deal of sympathy for her.. He snapped out of ir, clearing his throat as he quickly asked, “Are you not... coming with us, Miss Boyle?”

She shook her head, “No i have- things... to deal with here.” She waved them off, Morland nodded meekly. She said her goodbyes to the bobbies, hugging Ollie and she watched them leave through her door.

It wasn’t long before they reached the house of Harry Cavendish, placing a firm knock at the door. The house erupted ic crashes and the sound of furniture being broken. The bobbies quickly sprung into action, preparing to charge through the door and end whatever commotion was occurring... that’s when it opened.

In the doorway stood a man, a senior, wearing a woolen jumper and staring at them through colourless eyes. He was blind.

“Mr... Cavendish, I presume?” Williams paused in his speech, he found the man’s eyes somewhat disturbing.

“Oh yes indeed! How can I help you sir!” He chirped happily.

“We er.. have a letter for you, from a Miss Sally Boyle..” he spoke, the man’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Sally! Oh that’s a name I haven’t heard in a while! How is she doing these days?” He quirked.

“Oh yes sir! Miss Boyle is doing very wel indeed, very well! Should we er... read the letter out to you then, sir?” Williams quipped.

“Oh yes, that should be very nice of you! You know, it’s not often anyone notices my predicament.. please, read away!”

Morland presented the letter to Williams, who opened it and read; 

“Dearest Harry,

I am writing this to inform you that your services are required by these bobbies, they have expressed to me their need of assistance in accessing Rat Holm.

I am sorry that this is rather out of the blue, however, Anton has been doing something terrible which absolutely cannot be ignored.

All they beed is your co-operation, and you’ll have helped the grand citizens of Wellington Wells!

Yours,  
Sally Boyle”

Harry pondered, “Anton... what has he done now.” He sighed, placing his hand over his temple.. that man truly drove him batty.. 

Well, if Sally said they needed help against the man who sacked him.. and it was urgent, he simply wouldn’t hesitate!

“Alright then Constables, i’ll search for my map.... it might take a while but i’ll find it! Say, you wouldn’t mind doing me a little favour while I look, would you?” He asked hopefully.

_Well, if he was going to scratch their backs..._

“What can we do for you sir?” Questioned Morland.

“Oh marvellous!” He replied, “I’ve had a few bits and bobs stolen from me ever since i was blinded... small things like food and today’s papers...not that i really need THEM though..” he paused, “I know just the ruffians that are causing it! They hang around in an alleyway, just a few streets down.. would you please sort them out for me?” He pleaded, before adding “Oh and... i have a prescription, from the apothecary, would you take this note to him? Thanks!” 

The Constables nodded, it’s not often they did favours for the Wellies.. with the exception od Arthur. Morland spoke up, “Alright, Ollie and Williams, take that note to the apothecary and pick up Mr Cavendish’s perscription.. Perry, you stay here and help Mr Cavendish search for that map.. Myself, Mcdaniels, Whistler and Constable will deal with those troublemakers” he spat out the last words, each went their separate ways.

The troublemakers took about five seconds to deal with... it really wasn’t difficult at all!every Wellie held a certain amount of fear for the bobbies..

That’s what made it easy, they fought them briefly before giving up, begging the bobbies not to send them away on holiday. They let them off on the promise that they wouldn’t steal from Cavendish again.

Ollie and Williams took surprisingly longer in picking up the perscription.. a few minutes walk there and a queue in line. Two men stood in line, one perched on crutches, he’d had both his legs broken. He was a slow fellow, it seemed... he reminded Ollie of Percy.. _Young Ed MacMillan?_ he pondered.

Eventually, they retrieved the perscription, making their way back to Harry’s house. The two were already waiting by the door with the group of bobbies. 

“Thank you very much chaps! I’ll never lose hope in the forces now, thank you again.” He handed them the map, before continuing, “You’ll have to go through the tunnels in the hatches to reach Rat Holm... you’ll know you’re close when you reach a coded door..” he took out a pen and wrote on the corner of the map, “The code is 1649, i’ll write it down on this.. incase you forget, as one tends to!” He laughed.

He cheerfully waved them goodbye, closing his door. The bobbies and Ollie gathered together.

“Alright, we’ve got the code.. we know how to get there.. this is going to be a long journey. Mcdaniels and Williams, go collect supplies, Food, water and first aid from the station..” ordered Morland, both ran off down the street to prepare. “And you, Constable, Perry, go gather some gas masks.. eight will do just fine, the extra one we’ll need for Arthur.” 

Morland took Whistler to retrieve something else, informing Ollie that they would meet him in the nearest hatch.

Morland, and Whistler were the first to arrive back, Morland carrying a fresh set of clothes... and a helmet? Whistler carried a spare batton and a set of handcuffs.

When the others arrived, they were surprised to find Ollie dressed up as one of them. He was laughing heartily, a wide smile on the orher bobbies faces, “Look at me! Good christ, who would have thought of me ever becoming a bloody bobby!” He had tears in his eyes. The uniform was clearly oversized when they had grabbed it in their hurry, Morland fixed it up, tailoring it to Ollie’s size using a few sewing kits and some scissors. it fit Ollie like a glove now!

_Who’d have thought bobbies were any good at sewing!_ He mused 

They decided to rest a while before they began their long walk. 

Morland was thankful they were blessed with a small moment of joy before the storm.

=========================

No matter how much he screamed and begged this time, Anton refused to remove the tape. 

He figures it was to make him feel more vulnerable.. that he couldn’t stop this from happening, no matter how much he thrashed and cried for it to stop. It took away the one thing he felt he had left. His voice.

Planned or not, either way, that was effect it had. Arthur felt much more terrified than he ever had before.

His lungs were heaving and painful, it became harder to focus with each breath, he couldn’t breath properly at all, causing him to panic at the lack of intake. It almost mimicked the effects of suffocation, never quite devoid of oxygen enough to fully pass out.

He was never more happy to hear that tests had ended earlier than usual... something about a preparation. Arthur was at least thankful for that.

He had a sinking feeling, perhaps the tests were over... Anton had finally collect the data he needed?

 _You’ll be dead soon at least Arthur... brilliant, bloody brilliant._ he thought numbly.

How he hated that chair, every time he sat in it he believed it would be the end of him, one day he knew it would be.

He could feel the straps around him loosen, the hands wrapping around his waist, lifting him, carrying him away to his cell. For a moment, just a moment... he dreamed they belonged to Morland.  
This time, they decided to lay him against the wall, supporting his back. He assumed it’s to make sure he wouldn’t choke on his own bile, already threatening to rise... they knew today had been the most brutal so far.

And just like that, he was alone again...

Except from the faces behind the glass. He was now on 24/7 watch, doctors would swarm to that window and note the changes in his behaviour.

Arthur lifted his shaking hand to remove the tape, hoping to allow himself the freedom to at least speak to himself.. SOMETHING to fill the silence. He felt the corners, but couldn’t grip it. His fingers were far too weak. He was going to have to give up. He let his hand fall back to his sides.

He sat in the silence, the darkness creeping up on him, unmoving, his neck still couldn’t support he weight of his head. He felt numb.

They were breaking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, im having so much fun writing this! I can’t wait until I forget i wrote it so i can come back and read it myself in a years time.


	6. Trapsing Through Tunnels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bobbies reach Rat Holm/ It Begins

Morland hadn’t slept at all that night... he had the most horrible feeling that they would never get there in time.

It had been days since Arthur’s disappearance, and he could feel a small hole in his heart growing bigger as each hour passed. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
_This isn’t going to end well.._

On top of the worry, he felt anger. Pure burning hatred. Verloc was going to pay for sure.. and Morland was going to make sure he could never harm anyone again.

“We’re going to find him, ye know..” a voice rose, he turned his head o find Ollie was awake, eating some honey.

“He’s our wee Artie... he made it to the Britannia Bridge and back! He’s a strong lad.. he’ll be alright.” Ollie said, as if in a trance.

He was likely trying to convince himself of that.

“Wait... the Britannia Bridge?!” Morland puzzled, _Arthur... did that?_  
“Impossible sir! It’s impossible to-“ Morland was cut off,

“Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong laddie! Our wee Artie did it, and survived the great explosion!” Ollie said proudly.

Ollie told him of Arthur’s adventure, stories Arthur had told him. How he was chased out of city hall, into the tunnels, how he snuck into the Victory Memorial camp, his venture to find a letter of transit..

Arthur had told him the story of the butcher and Ed MacMillan, how he went to assist Doctor Faraday, how he made it to the parade and became a fashion icon.

Morland found himself grinning like a madman, _How come he never spoke of any of this!?_

They hadn’t realised the other bobbies listening in, or the morning broadcast beginning outside.

When the time came, they began their venture into the tunnels.. who knows what they’d find down there.

=========================

Arthur had managed to remove the tape, he was only a few hours into he night, and having a full blown conversation with Verloc.

Verloc, for whatever reason, rather enjoyed Arthur’s company... he supposed Verloc found him amusing.

“S-so.. what are you going to do to me.. during this whole... lobotomy- thing?” He asked reluctantly, did he even want to know?

Anton took a bite of his sandwich, the interns were rather good at making them he had to admit.

“Well first,” he began after a moment, “we remove your scalp from your skull.” He licked his lips. “Then,” he continued, “we remove the top of your skull, exposing your brain... then we can proceed with our equipment. Clean and simple shock lobotomy, don’t worry it will be quick.” he grinned at Arthur’s horrified face.

“Brilliant, at least I can die in my sleep.” He mumbled sarcastically, low enough so it was barely audible.

“On the contrary, you’ll be fully concious throughout the whole thing” Anton mused, taking another bite of his sandwich.

“Oh, im so glad I asked.” Arthur spat in his direction, a hint of nervousness in his tone. He felt useless, he couldn’t do anything to stop this.. yet he was having a hard time accepting his fate.

He closed his eyes as he twisted his neck to face the front, resting his head against the wall.

He missed Morland, he doubted he would ever show up..

 _He probably forgot Arthur, everyone on joy does.. in the end._ he thought bitterly.

This was going to be a long night.

=========================

Ollie seemed to know his way around the tunnels, he’d clearly been familiar with them, knowing shortcuts to certain areas and alternative routes to avoid the areas that have caved in or where the motaline was spilling. It made for a murky experience.

The tunnels were dark, dingy and smelled of dust and moisture, certain areas still had electricity... but mainly they had to make use of their torches.

They had a few miles to walk, but at least they could WALK there.

It all seemed too easy to Morland, it had it always been this easy to gain access to the seemingly most dangerous, toxic and plague ridden island in Wellington Wells?

He supposed it was the best place for Anton Verloc to slum, along with those doctors of his. In his mind, anyone ruthless enough to lay a finger on someone as brilliant as Arthur Hastings deserved to rot.

They had walked for hours, feet sore and bent double. They should have to rest soon. Ollie and himself were beginning to regret the lack of sleep, as the heavy bags under their eyes suggested. He was still struggling to understand it all, exactly what Wellington Wells truly was and how backwards and twisted they were to the populus. Nobody deserves what the downers had to go through...

_Except Anton Verloc...  
He was going to pay._

The men had stopped to eat in a large open space, legs stretched out and feet aching. They used to walk for hours a day and never feel the side effects...

One of the many side effects of joy.. including the lack of hunger.

Their stomachs felt the full effect now, years of minimal food and drink. They found themselves greedy in their intake, barely leaving enough for the journey back.

They saved one bag of supplies for Arthur, each insisted.

 _Were they even feeding him? Was he even still alive?!_ he needed to surpress his thoughts.

Before they knew it, they were trotting down the final tunnel. They reached the track access hatch, a warning sign for toxic substances, a code lock and a small plaque labelling the shelter;

_’Rat Holm’_

They’d made it.

=========================

This time, Arthur awoke on the chair. He didn’t remember being moved there, or being strapped down, nor the glasses being removed from him. He stared around him through blurry eyes.

He’d been asleep. This was one heck of a wake up call.

Anton was stood in a white lab coat.

 _It must be time_ he thought bitterly, the doctors stood at his sides, sandwiching Arthur and assuring he behaves during the procedure.

He realised his neck was also strapped to the chair... likely to minimise movement... weren’t they going to fire what, effectively, was a large lazer inth is head?

He didn’t care... they must’ve drugged him, he felt too lucid to feel anything.

Anton checked that Arthur was still coherent, it was detrimental for a patient not to be at least somewhat coherent. He pricked Arthur’s finger with a needle, causing the younger to wince. His pain receptors were indeed still functioning... It made it easier for Anton to locate the exact spot, as if he hit any of the pain receptors in the brain it could cause damage, the lazer would start with a slow current. Able to be felt but not to cause any serious damage, he would find that sweet spot.

Arthur watched the blurry form of Verloc pick up his scalpel.

_Here i go..._

=========================

Gas masks in place, the men sprinted across the open field towards the laboratory. It was do or die. Plague victims were scattered around, desperately trying to catch them... very much a swarm of zombies.

They finally reached the door, panting and sweaty messes. 

They quickly turned the valve on the door, entering in and slamming it behind them before the room began a quick detox, they survived the first step.

The laboratory was clean.. fully operational and very much like that of Haworth in design.. obviously a man of style. Their second obstacle hit them, a security barrier.. they did not have any authorisation cards. 

Morland as surprised to see that Ollie and Perry were working in prying open a nearby vent.

_Well, that’s Convenient._

He wasn’t going to argue.

The vent led to the main hallway, littered with doctors and red bobbies... this was going to be difficult. Then again, they were also men of authority... and anyone on joy will believe he lamest of excuses.

So they walked, casually as they could down the hallway... the doctors didn’t dare examine them, men in uniform always earned the benefit of the doubt. Ollie recieved many side-eyes from them. Must be his smaller frame... and lack of a mask.

“Alright Alright, what’s this then lads?” One of the red bobbies chimed up, whi had been sat behind a desk at the far end of the hall.

“Hello,” Morland greeted him, “I an m Constable Morland, myself and my squad were told you’d be expecting reinforcements for the plague wasterels.” He exclaimed, earning him a look up and down, he could practically hear the sweat dripping from Mcdaniels, he hoped the man could pull it together and fast.

The bobby hust blinked at him, stating, “I’ve er.. not heard anything about reinforcements...” he glanced at Ollie, clearly suspicious. They each gave him an impatient look, ollie about ready to jump the man. The bonby, sensing the tension, continued, “but who am I to argue eh? Say no more, say no more, head right on in lads!” They recieved the invitation with a smile, and with that they headed inside the main area of the building.

The security office was their next target. If they could find Arthur on the cameras, they could have this done in a heartbeat. They needed to check the bobbie’s quarters..

As it turns out.. finding the security room was as simple as asking for directions, they discovered accidentally. Williams was never too bright... so when he’d asked directions from one of the doctors, to their relief he didn’t find it suspicious at all. It cut down the time of searching actually.

As soon as they entered the security room, the men began to flip through the cameras frantically, until they found it.

Operation Room 109; Surgical Ward B, they saw an image of Verloc, and two doctors dragging in a very frail and floppy Arthur.

His heart momentarily filled with joy, he finally got confirmation that Arthur was alive..

 _Alive..._ he sighed in relief...

Then he noticed Verloc pick up the scalpel.

That. Was. It.

Morland pulled the downer alarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure how much more i can squeeze out of this particular plotline, my next story will be a series of One-Shots before I release the next chapter in Arthur and Morland’s story.. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!


	7. After all was Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had reached the point of no return.

Anton had made the first incision.

The scalpel had made it only a few inches across Arthur’s forehead when the alarm sounded, he pulled away in surprise.

“What on earth-“ Verloc sounded at the high-pitched chiming. He’d thought it impossible for the plague wasterels to enter..

Was he missing something?

Each of the doctors glanced at one another, existing the room to see what the commotion was about.

Screaming could be heard from the other doctors and bobbies on the other side of the lab, that couldn’t be good..

Arthur, on the other hand, had the biggest headache at that moment, the vision in one of his eyes turned red and he felt faint.

 _That must be the blood!_ he panicked. There was indeed a large waterfall of blood coming from the wound.

He saw as Verloc ran from the laboratory, the doctors warning him of the fast approaching danger.

He saw this as the perfect time to let himself go.

=========================

Morland stormed through the corridors, he was not afraid of anything or anyone that might try to stop him now. 

He had business.

While Ollie reflected his feeling, the other bobbies still found themselves very timid. They’d only ever killed downers... to turn their battons on the other bobbies felt off..

But they knew it was a must.

_For Arthur._

The group of rogue bobbies tore their way through the sea of doctors and red bobbies, each one who lept at them ended up dead on the floor, nobody was going to get in their way.

They stormed their way through the Experimental Level of the building, surpassing obstacles that lay before them, storming up the staircase towards the Surgical Wing, guns blazing

Fast approaching the B wing corridor, they spotted Verloc fleeing past the doors, likely towards some escape route. The Constables only briefly noticed the blood on his hands. Oh he was going down!

They took off in his direction, flying through the corridor. Fury rose up in the men, all hesitation was out the window. He was going to die today.

Their path was halted by the two doctors, stepping out in front of their path. Their own backup appearing from the Live-in Doctor’s wing at the end of the corridor.

“I have to say.. you made it this far.. very impressive for a group of rotten downers.” Dr Andrews chuckled at them, readying his saw. It looked as though they were in for a fight!

They lept at them, a sea of Doctors, saws in hand at the ready.

No doubt they were about to become the next ‘patients’ in this little game of Verloc’s..

Morland rose to the challenge, landing a hit accoross Andrews’ face, shouting, “This is for DARING to touch my Arthur!” He spat in the doctors face, this was going to be fun!

They fought through the swarm, Bobbies crashing their battons onto the manacing doctors, Ollie took an immense amount of pleasure in snapping Andrews neck. It was pure chaos. The bobbies dound they had been spread out in the confusion, it became nearly impossible to navigate the room. Ollie fought his way towards Morland, he had a job to do.

After great difficulty, Ollie finally reached him, grabbing Morland’s shoulder, “You go and find Arthur lad! We’ll handle these Rat Bastards!” He screamed through the chaos, that was all Morland needed to snap back into his senses and begin searching the rooms.

Little ways down the corridor, checking each room for signs of life, his face lit up

There it was! Room 109!

He burst in, quickly kneeling by Arthur’s side. He was in bad shape.

Morland noted the blood dripping from his brow and onto his collar, what little white on his clothes had been stained a sickening bright crimson, his head a slight tilt to the side, being held up only by the strap around is neck. He could instantly tell he wasn’t concious.

A pang of desperation shot through Morland. Cradling the younger man’s head in his palm, he placed his fingers over the crook of his neck as he checked for a pulse. Beating, slowly but it was _there!_

 _Thank god- thank Christ i pulled the alarm!_ he sighed in relief, he felt like it had been a miracle.

He had his Arthur back.

Then the anger swiftly returned, _Verloc did this. He caused this all to happen. None of this should have happened to Arthur..._

__

__

_Not his adorable face, or his dorky glasses, or his akward and sarcastic personality.._

_Later!_ he hissed to himself. He unstrapped Arthur, each part of him slumping more with each strip that released.

Before he could lift the younger man, he heard a crash through the door.

Verloc stood, mad with frenzy..

He must’ve returned for his patient.

Verloc’s eyes burned into him, heavily breathing and smarling.

“You’ve RUINED ME!” He bellowed, throwing himself at the bobby who dropph is baton in surprise. Anton frantically slashed his scalpel at the man, grazing his forearm before managing to stick it in his left shoulder.

Morland felt the blade sink into him, letting out a grunt as he threw a hard punch into the lunatic’s stomach. He Could tell the stab wasn’t fatal, but it reduced his fighting chances quite a bit.

He heard a crack, before he could even blink he found that Verloc was lying on the floor, blood beginning to tint his white hair, a gash on his temple. Morland blinked up, his eyes wide.

It was Arthur, heavily leaning on the chair, Morland’s batton in hand. He’d obviously re-awoken during the fight. He’d used the last of his strength to save him.

Arthur caught Morland’s eyes with his own, he choked out to him,

“I-im so glad... you- you made it..” he flashed a slight, relieved smile, before flopping forward once more. Morland dove for him, catching him in his arms. He knelt for what felt like hours, hugging the man and whispering his apologies and soothing words, he kept his breathing in time with the unconscious man’s.

Part of him felt guilty, if he hadn’t taken extra duty he could’ve been there for Arthur.

He could blame himself later.

Ollie soon came crashing in, sporting many bruises and grazes, otherwise no worse for the wear.

He caught sight of them immediately.

“Artie, Artie lad, can ye hear me! Heavens to bettsie..” he gasped at their condition, the unconscious form of Verloc lying on the ground, “H-how is he... how is my wee Artie, is he alright?”

Morland nodded at him, his face was stern. Both were out of their minds with worry.

He moved his arms, placing one on Arthur’s back and the other under his limp legs. He hoisted him up, Arthur’s head curled into his shoulders, he looked peaceful..

Morland was going to make sure he was protected.

They joined the bobbies in the corridor where, Morland noticed at once that even though he held a stab wound, he was definitely not the one in need of most medical attention. Perry had managed to lose a few fingers in the scuffle, one on his left hand and two on his right, likely caught by the saws while shielding himself. Mcdaniels had a large gash through his side, it reminded Ollie of Arthur’s condition the day he arrived home from the bridge collapse. The rest were in the same condition as Ollie.. or near enough.

They had finished bandaging by the time they spotted Arthur, relief flooded each of them.

None of this was in vain.

Morland lay Arthur down, before he removed his shirt to be bandaged. They spent a while recovering before they set out. He slipped a gas mask over Arthur’s face, slipping Arthur’s glasses into his bag, before carryh im to the exit.

Together, they began their walk out of Rat Holm...

=========================

Arthur awoke with a start, vision still blurry, but not a hint of red... nor did he feel any pain.

He was comfy and warm... no sight of doctors or Verloc.

He found his glasses at the bedside, he put them on. Then he remembered.

_Morland!_

“Constab-“ he broke out into a coughing fit, footsteps made their way towards him.

Before he knew it, Morland was there, cupping his face in his hands, there was the man he’d missed for so long!

Arthur focused his eyes on him, tears of relief welling rapidly, spilling into his vision.. and then..

He kissed him.

Arthur practically lept out of his bed towards the man.. and kissed him.

He surprised himself, bright red and embarrassed, he began to pull away..

His eyes widened when he felt arms around him, and thenkiss being returned.

He didn’t at all notice the others at the door, smiling, Ollie delighted that the young man had found something worth living for while the bobbies gave thumbs up to Morland, much like they had done at the party. Morland swears by it that they are the best wingmen.

They broke away, faces still close. Arthur, still flustered, stammered out,

“I-well i.. that was... rather nice, actually” he laughed, pressing his forehead to the bobbies, a goofy grin set on his face as the man continued to hold him tightly.

They were going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank s to everyone who read this! I’ll work on those one-shots before starting my next big storyline, i’ll be working up to a conclusion similar to the game’s style. So don’t worry, Arthur, Morland and Ollie won’t be going anywhere!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, hope you’re enjoying the series so far! We’ve reached the Doctor plotline! Let me know what you guys think, and thank you for reading!


End file.
